Pucca X: Garu y Abio vs Vladimir y Toko
by Junior VB
Summary: Bueno, soy fan de Pucca y me encanta que aunque sea una serie infantil tiene mucho potencial en cuanto a accion se trata. Y como la amistad de Garu y Abio me parece conmovedora, temiendo parecer cursi, decidí hacer esta historia. Please!, den comentarios.
1. El aura Kung Fu

**El entrenamiento:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Soy su amigable escritor Junior VB y les dejo otra de mis historias. Esta se tratara de una batalla que Garu y Abio deberán librar por su honor como guerreros. Empezamos en la aldea de Sooga, vemos a Garu y a su mejor amigo, Abio, en el domo de entrenamiento del maestro Chang. Garu y Abio se entretienen leyendo una serie de libros que posee el maestro Chang. Su colección es una pequeña galería sobre mitología y leyendas de todo el mundo, además de antiguos manuscritos ninjas por supuesto.

Abio- Me estoy aburriendo, ¿Cuándo llegara el maestro Chang? Bueno, por lo menos estos libros están interesantes. Mira cuantos monstruos impresionantes rondaban por todo el mundo…

- Garu con una mirada le basta para decirle: "Es solo fantasía"-

No lo se. Mira, estas criaturas forman parte de todas las culturas de la tierra desde hace milenios. Hasta forman parte de nuestro legado ancestral.

–Abio le muestra en un manuscrito una imagen de Ninja combatiendo con su espada a un Dragón de tres cabezas. Garu le da a entender con un gesto un "podría ser"-

Seria muy emocionante, ¿no? Imagínate combatir dragones, criaturas de ultratumba y todo tipo de demonios. –En ese momento llega el maestro Chang-

Chang- Que bueno que disfruten la lectura pero, ya es hora de entrenar.

Abio- Ya era hora, ¿Qué va a enseñarlos? Espero que sea fabuloso.

Chang- Calma, no coman ansias. El viejo maestro Chang aun tiene algunas cosas que enseñarles y quedaran sorprendidos.

Abio- Excelente. Estamos listos para lo que sea ¿verdad Garu?

Garu- Huhuuum.

Chang- Antes que nada debo felicitarlos. Sin duda alguna son los más talentosos discípulos que podría desear.

Abio- ¿En serio?

Chang- Por supuesto que si. Las antiguas y secretas artes místicas del combate están muy bien representadas por ustedes. En realidad creí que el legado de estos conocimientos moriría muy pronto pero, ustedes me dan la esperanza de que el mundo estará bien cuidado durante cien años más por los honorables ninjas de Sooga cuya fuerza y valor supera a los mortales comunes.

Abio- Bueno, nacimos para esto.

Chang- Eso también es cierto. Ustedes tienen el don especial de ejecutar las más increíbles hazañas como si se tratara de seres sobrenaturales pero, sin mi enseñanza nunca aprenderán a utilizar todo su potencial. Por eso hoy les enseñare a manejar su energía.

Abio- Pero, nosotros ya sabemos como hacerlo. La concentración lo es todo, gracias a esta Garu puede ejecutar la técnica de los clones ninja y yo ya me he encargado de perfeccionar mis habilidades para la batalla. Cheque esto.

-Abio concentra su energía chi e impresionantemente ejecuta la técnica de golpe ciclón, crea una fuerte corriente de aire que dirige hacia el escritorio en que leían los libros anteriormente. Los libros salen volando con todo y el mueble. Abio se siente muy satisfecho por poder hacer esto ya que nunca le ha gustado sentirse estancado en comparación a Garu-

Chang- Muy impresionante. ¡Pero no le apuntes a mis cosas!

Abio-Lo siento.

Chang- El golpe ciclón es una excelente muestra de cómo canalizando su energía pueden controlar el mundo a su alrededor y claro que la técnica de clones de ninja es de lo más impresionante. Ahora les enseñara mi mejor técnica.

Abio- ¿Su mejor técnica? –Abio y Garu prestan mucha atención a esto, se sienten emocionados-

Chang- Si, el aura Kung Fu.

Garu-¿Ah?

Abio- ¿El aura Kung Fu? ¿Eso que es?

Chang- Ya les dije que es crucial que aprendan a controlar su energía vital, llámese Ki, Chi o

chacra. El guerrero perfecto usa su fuerza física, mental y espiritual como una sola. El aura

Kung Fu consiste en transformar su aura en algo visible y capaz de mover objetos.

Abio- Suena imposible pero, sirve para pelear.

Chang- Averigüémoslo. –Los ojos de Chang fosforecen en azul- Ataquen.

Abio-¿Qué lo ataquemos?

-Garu y Abio se sienten algo intimidados-

Chang- Así es, ¿O acaso le temen al viejo Chang?

Abio y Garu lo atacan, el maestro Chang se defiende con gran habilidad pero, mientras lucha su aura azul crece a su alrededor. El aura se vuelve enorme y los jóvenes ninjas quedan estupefactos. El aura se extiende hacia ellos y los golpea como si se tratara de un brazo. Intentan atacar al maestro Chang pero, resulta inútil, no pueden combatir su defensa. Al final el aura los sujeta y los levanta.

Garu- ¡Ha!, ¡Ha!

Abio- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Ya entendí su punto. Por favor, bájenos.

-Chang los pone en el suelo y desaparece su aura-

Chang- Okay, entonces ya saben que hacer. Veremos si logran aprenderlo.

Abio- ¿De verdad espera que aprendamos eso?

Chang- Por supuesto, como ya dije son muy talentosos. Además no solo quiero que puedan crear cada uno su aura guerrera también quiero que aprendan a fusionarlas.

Garu-¿Eh?

Abio- Explíquese. ¿Cómo esta eso de fusionar nuestras auras?

Chang- Es simple, aprenderán a luchar como uno solo. Cuando sus mentes se vuelvan una sola lograran fusionar sus auras y obtendrán un poder impresionante, ya lo verán.

El entrenamiento tomara su tiempo. Es una técnica para maestros supremos. Pero, Garu y Abio tendrán una semana para ponerla en práctica, la requerirán. Bueno, este es el final de esta parte. Nos vemos en la segunda.


	2. El desafio

**El desafió:**

Bueno, soy Junior Villalobos y aquí les tengo desde CR la segunda parte de esta historia titulada: "Pucca X: Garu y Abio vs Vladimir y Toko", ya que me parece muy divertida la fabula de "Pucca, Funny love".

Además me gusta que Garu y Abio puedan tener una sincera amistad a pesar de que continuamente compitan entre si, me recuerda todo tipo de extrañas amistades en otros personajes como Ranma y Rioga o Naruto y Sasuke. Y por que no mencionar a inmortales amistades como Pedro Picapiedra y su amigo Pablo Mármol o Tom y Jerry (La más extraña a mi parecer). Hasta El Pato Lucas y Bugs Bunny eran amigos a pesar de toda la envidia de Lucas.

También quiero decir que mientras escribía esto decide titularlo como "Pucca X" por que me gusta crear historias con secuencia entre si o mejor dicho sagas. Y así es más fácil relacionarlas de hecho estoy escribiendo otra saga llamada: "Teen Titans Z". Bueno, vayamos a la continuación de la historia.

Garu y Abio llevan una semana entrenando para lograr dominar el aura Kung Fu. Garu ha tenido algo de progreso pero, poco o ningún progreso ha presentado Abio. En este momento Garu y Abio están en el doyo del maestro Chang acompañados con Pucca y Ching. Ahora entra Chang:

Chang-Según se mi primo Lang llegara esta misma tarde, sean educados. Quiero que como mis discípulos den una buena impresión.

Abio- De seguro lo dejaremos impresionado. ¿Usted dijo que el también era maestro de artes marciales, verdad?

Chang- Si, eso dije.

Abio- Genial, talvez quiera enseñarnos algunos de sus trucos.

Ching- Papa siempre ha dicho que el maestro Lang es uno de los mejores.

Chang- Es cierto que es muy bueno. Pero, le encanta alardear todo el tiempo, siempre fue un busca pleitos. No creo que el sea el maestro adecuado para ustedes, el es demasiado estricto.

Lang- Si no se les exige al máximo es un desperdicio enseñarles.

-Ha entrado el maestro Lang acompañado de dos muchachos-

Chang- Lang, llegaste.

Lang- Como lo prometí. He vuelto… sabes este lugar me trae recuerdos. ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Esa es la pequeña Ching?

Ching- Mucho gusto señor.

Lang- Que niña tan linda, y esa debe ser su mejor amiga, Pucca.

Díganme, el maestro Chang las entrena a ustedes también chiquitas.

Ching- Si, mi padre es el mejor maestro de Sooga.

Lang- No lo dudo. Pero, háblame de esos jóvenes, ¿Son tus famosos alumnos estrella?

Chang- Así es, el es Garu y este es Abio.

Abio- Mucho gusto señor Lang.

Lang- Se ven fuertes. Quiero presentarles a mis hijos y discípulos.

El es Vladimir y el es Toko.

-Vladimir es un joven blanco de ojos azules y proviene de Rusia, tiene 12 años. Toko es de Uganda, tiene la piel oscura y tiene 11 años. Ninguno se ve muy amistoso-

Chang-¿Son tus hijos adoptados? ¡Hola muchachos!, soy el maestro Chang.

Vladimir- ¿Cómo esta señor?

Toko- Un gusto señor.

Chang- Que educados, yo estoy bien, gracias.

Lang- Los conocí mientras viajaba por el mundo. Son de Rusia y Uganda.

Ching- ¡Vaya!, es muy interesante.

Chang- ¿Y dices que les has enseñado artes marciales?

Lang- Así, es. Vladimir lleva conmigo 3 años, Toko 2. Pero, ellos ya eran conocedores de artes marciales cuando los conocí. Toko aprendió el arte de la capoeira y Vladimir ya entrenaba para volverse un maestro en el sambo.

Chang- Suena impresionante, deben ser muy talentosos.

Lang- Muchísimo, como no te lo imaginas. De hecho estaba pensando que talvez quieran ver una demostración de sus habilidades, yo tengo curiosidad de ver de que son capaces tus alumnos.

Abio- Quedara impresionado. Somos muy diestros como ninjas.

Lang- Entonces tu y tu amigo aceptarían un reto amistoso contra mis estudiantes. ¿Ustedes que dicen chicos?

Vladimir- Por mi esta bien, aunque no veo que vaya a ser un buen entrenamiento.

Abio- ¿Ah, eso crees? Veamos si es cierto.

Chang- Con calma Abio. No creo que sea prudente, en una competencia las cosas se pueden poner algo bruscas y no quiero.

Lang- ¿Qué? Por favor, si son hombrecitos y además ¿Cómo piensas que será peligroso? Será un entrenamiento de rutina como las que teníamos nosotros. ¿Te acuerdas? Nunca me ganaste.

Abio- Yo estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y tu Garu?

Garu- Hujuuum.

Vladimir- Suenan muy valientes, el problema es que los niños como ustedes lloran por cualquier cosa y no quisiera apalearlos.

Abio- Eso esta por verse. ¿Qué dice maestro Chang?

Chang- Hmmm… Bueno, si eso quieren. ¿Qué tal pasado mañana? Yo seré el referí.

Lang- perfecto pero, no será aquí. No hay suficiente espacio, que sea al aire libre.

Chang- Como digas.

Lang- Bueno, nos vamos a un hotel. Solo pase a saludar.

Chang- Puedes quedarte aquí.

Lang- Gracias pero, no queremos causar inconvenientes. Hasta mañana.

Lang y sus muchachos se van-

Ching- ¿Crees que fue buena idea aceptar el desafió? Ello se veían rudos.

Abio- Pero, claro. ¿O ustedes creen que perderemos?...

-Pucca y Ching no contestan, tienen esa expresión de "Sin comentarios" en el rostro-

Pues no, vamos a ganar. ¿Verdad Garu?

-Garu asiente con la cabeza muy decidió-

Ching-Okay, como ustedes quieran.

Bueno, aquí termina la segunda parte de esta historia. Nos vemos en el enfrentamiento. Hasta pronto.


	3. En espera del encuentro

**En espera del encuentro:**

Bueno, esta es la tercera parte de esta historia. Abio y Garu están decididos a ganar el encuentro contra los estudiantes del maestro Lang. Ching y Pucca los observan mientras ellos entrenan en casa de Garu, donde se llevara a cabo la lucha al día siguiente. Abio practica con sus chacos mientras Garu practica artes marciales con Soso.

Ching- Estoy segura de que ustedes ganaran mañana. Ustedes son muy fuertes, ellos tampoco se veían tan rudos. Por eso no tienen de que preocuparse. ¿No es así Pucca?

Pucca- Aja.

Abio- ¿Y quien esta preocupado? ¿Nos ves nerviosos acaso? Por que yo no estoy nervioso pero, para nada.

Soso- Lo importante no es ganar o perder sino aprender de nuestras vivencias.

Ching- Exacto, solo den lo mejor de ustedes, tampoco es tan importante si pierden, no hay nada en juego.

Abio- ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Cómo que no hay nada en juego? ¡Claro que si!, nuestro honor. Pusieron en duda nuestra destreza. Se creen la gran cosa, ¿Sabes lo que dijo?, dijo: "Los niños como ustedes lloran por cualquier cosa".

Ching- Entonces esto es por orgullo herido. ¡Ay, estos hombres!, siempre tan competitivos y peleoneros.

Soso- Lo de mañana debe ser una competencia amistosa, no hay honor en las rencillas por orgullo.

Abio- Pues yo tengo ganas de patearlos. Y disfrutare diciéndoles: "¡Ja, ja, ja!, les ganamos, perdedores"

Ching- Bueno, solo espero que no les salga el tiro por la culata.

Pucca- ¡Ji, ji, ji!

-En ese momento alguien se acerca, es Ring Ring quien entra en escena-

Ring Ring- ¡Hola! Perdedores.

Ching- ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Ring Ring- Solo vine a desearles suerte a los muchachos. Supe que tendrían una lucha mañana y no voy a perdérmela.

Abio-¿Y tu que interés tienes en esto?

Ring Ring- Obvio, no me perderé la oportunidad de verlos humillados antes esos guapos y fuertes forasteros. Para mi es más que claro que ustedes perderán.

Abio- Te morirás esperando, eso no pasara.

Ring Ring- Bueno, ya lo veremos. Solo traten de no dejar tan en ridículo a la gente de este pueblo. Bye!

Ching- Esa Ring Ring nunca deja de ser odiosa.

Abio- Pues no me preocupa. No se de que sean capaces pero, se llevaran algunas sorpresas cuando midan fuerzas contra nosotros. ¿Verdad Garu?

Garu- Huhuum.

-Ahora vemos a Tobe entre los arbustos con un par de sus ninjas-

Tobe- Esto es interesante. Ahora no solo podré ver que tan fuerte se ha puesto Garu, si pierde y sale lastimado de la lucha será una presa fácil. Y claro, ¿cómo podría enfrentarme después de la humillación de perder frente a esos extraños? Tendrá la moral de los suelos. Es maravilloso, ¿será este mi gran momento? ¿Podría habérseme presentado una oportunidad mejor?

Ninja 1- Yo creo que ahora si podrá acabar a Garu.

Ninja 2- Si, esos tipos se veían muy rudos. El y su amigo van a ser apaleados.

Ninja 1- De seguro son más fuertes que ellos y usted…

Tobe- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ninja 1- Solo dije que… esos tipos se ven fuertes.

Tobe- Yo no te lo pregunte. ¿Por que hablan sin mi autorización?

Ninja 2- ¿Usted no nos estaba hablando a nosotros?

Tobe- No, era un monologo. Cabezas de chorlito. Vamos, volveremos mañana.

Bien, ese fue el fin de esta parte. Ahora vayamos a la lucha del día siguiente, veremos si Garu y Abio tienen lo necesario para llegar entre los grandes.


	4. La lucha

**La lucha:**

¡Hola!, soy yo Junior. Aquí esta la ultima parte de esta historia, Garu y Abio están esperando a Vladimir y a Toko para la lucha. Es domingo y muchos de los personajes de Sooga se han reunido cerca de la casa de Garu para observar el encuentro. Están Ring Ring, Tobe, Mugi, Santa, una docena de personitas de goma, Soso, el maestro Chang, el maestro So y por supuesto Pucca y Ching. El maestro Lang llega al medio día con sus estudiantes, el maestro Chang será referí.

Abio- Ya era hora.

Vladimir- No comas ansias pequeño.

Lang- Bien, empecemos con esto. Veo que mucha gente vino a ver el espectáculo, espero que tus estudiantes den buena impresión, seria vergonzoso comprobar que no les has enseñado nada.

Chang- No hables tanto. Ya veras de lo que son capaces. Terminemos con esto, los contrincantes al centro. Bien, yo soy la autoridad, quiero que peleen limpio, es solo un entrenamiento amistoso, ¿de acuerdo?

Vladimir- Si, claro.

Toko- Seremos amables con los pequeños.

Abio- veremos quien no aguanta el juego.

Chang- Tengan cuidado, y ahora empiecen.

La pelea empieza. Garu lucha contra Vladimir, mientras Abio lucha contra toko. Garu mantiene una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Vladimir, ejecutan las llaves como profesionales, aunque claro ellos no son niños comunes.

Abio pelea con golpes y patadas contra Toko, este es muy veloz. Su estilo de pelea parece una danza, para los que conocen la capoeira saben que es un arte bella y mortal. Poco a poco Toko le toma ventaja a Abio quien empieza a sufrir por las potentes patadas de su rival.

Garu sigue peleando con Vladimir, esta vez cambia de estrategia. Piensa sacar provecho a su velocidad, logra propinar múltiples golpes a Vladimir pero, parece una muralla. Contra la fuerza bruta de Vladimir y la velocidad de Toko, Abio y Garu se encuentran en problemas. Pucca y Ching se preocupan, todos están impresionados por los extraños.

Vladimir- Eso es lo mejor que tienes. No me hagas reír, pegas como niña. No importa si conoces la disciplina del Kung Fu, Karate, Tai Chi o cualquier absurda arte marcial. Simplemente mi ejemplar manejo del Chi me vuelve invulnerables, concentrando mi energía puedo aplastar un autobús con las manos, ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Garu decide sacar su mejor movimiento, los clones ninja. Así inicialmente crea 8 replicas que atacan a Vladimir. Estas están en una nueva etapa y ya no solo son simples ilusiones sino un peligro real-

Vladimir- ¡Vaya!, hasta que por fin haces algo que valga la pena.

Los clones lo atacan. Vladimir logra destruirlos con su gran fuerza, así que Garu hace más y más, hasta que llegan a haber unos 40 clones ninjas. Mientras, Abio busca la manera de manejar la situación en la que se encuentra.

Abio- Tendré que admitir que eres bueno.

Toko- Gracias, tu también lo eres pero, no lo suficiente.

Abio- Esto no se acaba. Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Toko- Yo también. Déjame mostrarte – Toko saca cinco bolas de plomo de cada uno de sus bolsillos. Estas están sujetas por un hilo metálico que converge en un manopla-

Abio- ¿Plomos atados a tu mano? ¿Se supone que debe preocuparme?

Toko- No olvides que las cosas no son tan simples como parecen. Cuando me concentre en esto se vuelve una formidable arma. ¡Déjame mostrarte!

Toko arroja los plomos contra Abio. Las cuerdas que al comienzo eran de diez centímetros crecen hasta Abio, por suerte Abio reacciona y se aparta del camino-

Abio- ¿Qué fue eso?

Toko- El arte de un maestro.

¡Caracoles! Las cosas no se ven bien para nuestros amigos. A pesar de Garu creo docenas de clones ninjas no pudo detener a Vladimir, ahora garu esta exhausto y no puede crear mas replicas aunque logro agotar un poco a Vladimir. Garu saca una vara y se prepara para atacar a Vladimir (No usa su espada pues las armas punzo cortantes están prohibidas. ¿Qué esperaban? No es muy prudente dejar a un par de niños pelearse con sables, alguien debería decirle eso a Garu y Tobe).

Abio no puede acercarse a Toko y no le queda otro remedio que escapar de los plomos que este usa como proyectiles, destruyendo todo a su paso. Abio se adentra entre los bambúes huyendo de Toko, Garu lo sigue y Vladimir va tras el, Garu intenta sorprender a Toko pero, este lo deja atrapado entre sus cuerdas. Abio intenta rescatarlo pero, Vladimir lo intercepta con una embestida, el maestro Chang se pregunta si debe parar la pelea. Garu esta atrapado entre las cuerdas de una de las manos de Toko, para liberarse usa un poco de su aura que rompe las cuerdas.

Abio lucha contra Vladimir quien lo atrapa y lo arroja 50m contra la casa de Garu. Ahora Vladimir y Toko asechan a Garu, Pucca esta súper preocupada pero, el maestro So le recuerda que no debe interferir: "Por mucho que quieras a Garu esa no es tu lucha", le dijo.

Chang- ¡Ya basta! No continúen.

Garu- ¿Ah?

Lang- Tienes razón, ya se termino. Dejémoslo así.

-Garu niega con la cabeza-

Chang- ¡Ya basta Garu!

Toko- Escucha a tu maestro, ya perdieron.

Abio- No. Aun no.

Vladimir- Si no entienden con palabras, tendré que golpearlos un poco más.

Abio- es mi turno de atacar Garu. Les dije que tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Abio se dispone a dar el golpe ciclón, su nueva y asombrosa técnica, aun sin perfeccionar. Aun tiene suficiente energía para crear un tornado muy fuerte, un fuerte viento se presenta en el lugar, Vladimir y Toko no saben que va a hacer. El viento se intensifica alrededor, asusta a los espectadores y destruye parte de la casa de Garu. Y dando un puñetazo, Abio, la corriente de aire forma un tornado que arremete contra Vladimir y Toko mandándolos a volar. Parece que se ha desecho de ellos.

Abio- Se termino, los mande lejos… eso no estuvo mal, ¡Caray, fue asombroso! ¿Qué te parece Garu?

-Garu le muestra el pulgar en alto, diciéndole de esta forma algo como: "Eres genial"-

Ching- Se termino. ¡Ganaron!, Pucca, es asombroso.-Las dos están muy felices-

Chang- Esperen…

Abio-¿Pero que…?

-Toko y Vladimir están anclados al suelo gracias a las cuerdas de Toko, como si fueran una cometa. Ahora descienden-

Garu-¡Ay!

Abio- ¿Por qué?, ¿por que?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

Vladimir- se ven desanimados.

Lang- La pelea continua.

Chang- Primo Lang, la pelea se ha prolongado mucho. Deben descansar.

Lang- Talvez tus estudiantes.

Abio- Seguimos, ya vera que ganaremos.

Lang- ¿Si?... Hmmmm… ¡Muchachos denles el privilegio de conocer de lo que son capaces! ¡Usen la fusión de aura Kung Fu!

Chang-¿Qué?

Garu-¿Ah?

Vladimir- ¿Quiere que usemos esa técnica?

Lang- Si, para que vean quienes son ustedes y que tan bueno es su maestro, denles el honor de perder ante eso.

Toko- Pero, no esta perfeccionada.

Lang-Obedezcan.

Vladimir- ya lo oíste.

Ahora Vladimir y Toko expulsan su aura guerrera, formando un espectro gigante oscuro de unos diez metros y en forma de imponente caballero medieval. Pero, algo malo ha pasado con la fusión de mentes, ahora son victimas de su deseo de lucha y no son conscientes de lo que pasa. Garu y Abio atacan al aura pero, son derribados de un solo golpe. Aunque ya están derrotados el aura los sigue atacando, Lang les ordena detenerse pero, no lo escuchan, entonces Lang se da cuenta que algo malo sucede. Chang y Lang interfieren pero, no son lo suficientemente fuertes para herirlos a través del aura y son derribados, así que Ching y Pucca van al ataque. Ching y Pucca son repelidas en su primer ataque. Soso intenta ayudar pero, es pisoteado por el aura como una cucaracha. Pucca ataca, logra atravesar la densa aura de un súper golpe pero, el aura vuelve a tomar forma y no han logrado tocar a los muchachos dentro de ella.

Pucca no logra detener a Vladimir y Toko a pesar de que ella es increíblemente poderosa. Ella y ching son atrapadas por el aura que las exprime como si fueran naranjas a las cuales se les va a sacar el jugo. Abio y Garu se ponen de pie, están débiles pero, ver a las chicas en peligro aviva una llama dentro de si. Saben que hacer, deben recordar lo que dijo el maestro Chang, si pelean como uno solo serán mas fuertes que separados. Así que Abio y garu extienden su aura y logran una perfecta unión, creando un espectro azul en forma de samurai. Con su sable el aura samurai azul impacta al aura negra y esta suelta a Ching y pucca. Se produce una lucha de titanes, los gigantes tienen un duelo de espadas hasta que Garu y Abio disparan una emanación de su aura, la cual desintegra el aura oscura.

Vladimir y Toko están en el suelo, están inconcientes. Garu y abio desaparecen su aura azul, están muy cansados pero, van a ver como están Pucca y Ching, estas están bien. Lang y Chang se levantan, Lang se da cuenta que causo algo terrible y lo lamenta, no es malo del todo, al fin y al cabo le preocupa la condición de sus discípulos. Estos despiertan una hora después.

Lang- Siento lo que paso, no tenía idea de que algo así podría suceder.

Toko-Lo sentimos mucho, por favor discúlpennos.

Vladimir- No sabíamos lo que hacíamos, no fue nuestra intención hacerles daño.

Abio-No se preocupen. Pero, saben, esta fue la mejor pelea de mi vida. Son muy fuertes.

Vladimir- Gracias pero, ustedes ganaron justamente.

Abio- talvez pero, algún día podemos darle la revancha.

Vladimir- eso estaría bien.

Ching- Después de todo pueden ser amigos.

Toko- Así es, espero tener tanto valor como lo tienen ustedes. Son honorables colegas de las artes marciales.

Chang- Son unos buenos muchachos estos que tienes.

Lang- Gracias, tus discípulos también lo son. Bueno, tienen un gran maestro.

Bueno, pronto debemos partir, nuestro viaje por el mundo no ha terminado. ¿Sabes? Tus muchachos deberían tener más experiencia sobre la lucha en el mundo. Conocerían lugares hermosos y diferentes estilos de pelea, ¿Quien sabe? Talvez lleguen a ser reconocidos mundialmente.

Chang- Tienen lo necesario para ser los mejores. Pero, no creo que estén listos para salir de Sooga tan pronto.

Lang- Pero, recuerda que seria un crimen no alentar un talento así.

-Todo ha quedado bien, algunos raspones pero, nadie grave. Ahora vemos a Tobe entre los arbustos-

Tobe- Garu y su compañero son mas fuertes de lo que creí. Yo no puedo quedarme rezagado, debo ser el mejor, yo soy quien lo tiene todo para ser un campeón. Veo que el mundo esta lleno de gente muy fuerte pero, yo seré el maestro mas grande y temido de todos los tiempos, ya lo verán.

Bueno, aquí termina esta historia. Espero les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios, yo creo que esto seria un excelente capitulo para la serie. Aunque esta se compone de capítulos de quince minutos, a lo mucho unen tres partes para formar uno de media hora. Ojala, los productores se preocuparan por alentar a jóvenes escritores, por eso me gusta esta pagina. Creo que si se tomara en cuenta estos "fanfics" se obtendrían excelentes guiones y escenarios diversos. Bueno, eso es todo, gracias.

**Fin.**


End file.
